Poetry
by whitest angel
Summary: Se que no sere original, pero intento poner aki yo tambien mis humildes letras
1. esperanzas

La luz invade mi corazon,  
La esperanza se adueña de mi alma,  
La tristeza, la oscuridad, la soledad,  
Estan desapareciendo poco a poco  
Como el hielo tras el invierno.

Me siento como si despertase  
De un largo sueño, y, aún adormilada,  
Tiendo los brazos a ciegas, para encontrarte.  
Hay una calidez en mi interior,  
Que se va instalando en mi pecho sin permiso.

No se si debo ilusionarme,  
Si puedo querer como es debido,  
No se si me merezco tu aprecio  
Si soy digna siquiera de estar a tu lado,  
Pero deseo por primera vez poder intentarlo,  
Hacer que sea posible, y avanzar hacia el futuro.


	2. Máscaras

La noche vuelve a caer  
Y, al asomar la luna tras las nubes,  
Cubre con su luz un mundo muerto,  
Un mundo de máscaras y engaños,  
Un mundo donde las sombras dominan.  
Y es allí donde, poco a poco,  
Un dragón despierta, abriendo sus alas.  
Y en sus ojos miel se refleja  
La luz de la luna llena,  
Mientras, apático, contempla  
El mundo sobre el que reinará.  
Al amparo de la noche,  
El dragón abre sus alas cada vez más  
Para así, emprender su vuelo  
Hacia el infinito, velando  
Por un mundo camino a la autodestrucción.


	3. Lágrimas

Y me duermo de nuevo sola,  
Abrazada a mi almohada.  
Cierro los ojos para impedir  
La caída de las lagrimas,  
Mientras mi mente  
Lucha contra los recuerdos.  
Y mi alma anhela  
Volver a probar  
El sabor de tus labios sobre los míos,  
Acariciándolos con la ternura que en ti es única,  
Tus manos sobre mi piel,  
Haciéndome arder hasta el alba.  
Y vuelvo a sentir tu presencia a mi lado,  
Abrazándome, acunándome en tus sentimientos,  
Haciéndome olvidar una y otra vez mis miedos.  
De mi labios se escapa un sollozo  
Al recordar que jamás volverás,  
Que todo lo que hubo,  
Jamás volverá a ser.

Tu ya no estas, te siento aun aquí  
Pero se que nunca te veré.  
Te fuiste sin despedirte,  
No te lo pude impedir,  
Solo pude coger tu mano  
Mientras notaba como la vida  
Se escapaba en cada aliento tuyo,  
En cada palabra que me susurrabas  
Reuniendo todas tus fuerzas.  
Y ahora lo único que me queda  
Para llenar mis solitarias noches  
Es tu ultima sonrisa cansada,  
Una sonrisa sólo para mi,  
Acompañada de las mas dulces palabras,  
Las palabras que contenían todos tus sentimientos,  
Allí donde sentí por ultima vez lo que guardaba tu alma  
Tu ultimo "Te quiero".

El tiempo pasa cruel,  
Haciendo que tus rasgos  
Se empañen en mi memoria,  
Haciendome creer  
Que mis esperanzas son vanas,  
Pero jamas conseguira hacer  
Que deje de amarte  
Como te ame el primer dia.  
Desgasto tu foto un poco mas,  
Con cada lagrima que cae  
Con cada gota de sangre  
Que exhuda mi corazon.  
Han pasado años ya  
Y aun no me he resignado a no verte.  
Te quiero un poco mas cada dia,  
Y nada lo va a cambiar.


	4. Amor

**Cuestión de poder  
**Si pudiera, despejaría la niebla que cubre el camino.  
Si pudiera, consultaría la bola para conocer tu futuro.  
Lo haría, aunque solo fuese para poder quitarte dolores y penas,  
Para poder evitarte en el futuro los sufrimientos y los problemas.  
Para aligerar el peso de las responsabilidades que aceptaras.  
Pues a tu lado siempre querré estar.

Arropada en la calor de los sentimientos que nos unen,  
Quiero acompañarte para siempre,  
Hasta más allá de la muerte.

**  
Vida**

Un relámpago.  
Una estrella fugaz.  
Un pestañeo.  
Una respiración.  
El latido de un corazón.  
Una verdad a la par tan simple y tan compleja.  
Un sueño roto.  
Un amanecer y una noche sin luna.  
Un instante.  
Una lagrima perdida en la inmensidad de un océano.  
Un amor.  
Un corazón roto.  
El llanto de un ángel.  
Toda una vida.

**Pregunta**  
¿Y preguntas si te amo?  
Si por ti yo moriría.  
Y sin ti mi alma sangra…  
¿Si te amo¿A ti, que  
Eres el pilar de mi vida?  
No, no te amo.  
Y sin embargo sin ti  
Yo no soy más que sombras.  
Soy mil demonios en un cuerpo,  
Una lagrima perdida en la lluvia,  
Un grito perdido en la lejanía.  
Sin ti, yo no existo,  
Y sí, te amo.

**Amar**

Te amo tanto  
Que a veces siento  
Que no podría respirar sin ti.  
Si tú no estuvieras, perdería mi alma  
Pues yo sin ti no seria nada.  
Sin ti, seria una frágil flor  
A la merced de mil demonios.  
Un pájaro con un ala rota  
En medio de un huracán.  
Sin ti mi vida perdería su sentido.  
Olvidaría por qué vivo,  
Qué significa vivir,  
Solo por tenerte a mi lado.  
Contigo cerca, puedo conquistar el universo,  
Vencería en mil batallas,  
Lucharía en las guerras más imposibles  
Y las ganaría solo por estar a tu lado.  
Yo sin tu soy un mar sin olas,  
Un alma sin sentimientos  
Un viento sin aliento,  
Una tormenta sin lluvia,  
Una tierra desierta.  
Todo ello seria yo,  
Todas a la vez, y a la vez ninguna,  
Si tú no estuvieras a mi lado.

**  
Dos palabras**  
Te amo.  
Dos palabras.  
Tan cortas  
Pero que significan tanto.  
Dicen todo lo que  
Uno siente, o lo que  
Debería sentir.  
Si pudiera poner  
Por escrito el sentimiento  
Rellenaría mil libros.  
Y sin embargo,  
Esta resumido  
En dos palabras:  
Te amo.


	5. Lujuria

Desearía probar tus labios,

Mientras tu calor entibia mi cuerpo,

Dejar que mis manos vaguen

Conociendo todos tus secretos.

Anhelo probar tu sabor mientras

Nuestros cuerpos se demuestran en silencio

La sed que tienen del otro.

Necesito apagar mi sed de tu boca

Y calmar mi alma en tu mirada.

Mi alma vaga en los tiempos mientras espera

Volver a sentir tu fragancia,

Al tiwmpo que tus suspiros hacen

Que se me erize la piel del cuello

Con cada palabra que me susurras.

Quiero sentir mi piel arder bajo tus dedos,

Con cada caricia que me regalas,

Y perder la cordura en cada beso.


End file.
